


Un nuevo comienzo

by Natzabel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Shion, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Un año después del final de la serie.





	Un nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, mi alternativa de final de la serie.
> 
> No me gusto que quedaran separados y con un final tan abierto.

\- Vas a estar bien.

Eso era lo último que le había dicho Nezumi después de darle un beso de despedida, pero él estaba seguro, que esa no sería la última vez que se verían…

 

* * *

 

**_Un año después_ **

****

Shion se encontraba ayudando a su madre a hornear panes, pronto tendrían que abrir la panadería como lo hacían todos los días desde hace 4 meses que llegaron a No 3. La ciudad no era tan grande y “pacífica” como No 6 pero había que admitir que era reconfortante poder llevar una vida normal.

Sacó los panes del horno y los colocó en una bandeja en el mostrador; faltaba poco para las 7 de la mañana. Su madre colocaba unos nuevos pasteles que había inventado recientemente los cuales eran todo un éxito en la ciudad; y la pequeña Lily ayudaba acomodando un poco los demás dulces, la niña había sido adoptada por ellos junto al bebé que tiempo atrás había rescatado el peliblanco.

Ya era hora de comenzar a trabajar, Shion abrió la puerta y cambió el cartel de _cerrado_ por el de _abierto_ ; cuando iba a volver a entrar algo lo distrajo; Hamlet el ratoncito blanco estaba jugando con otro ratoncito pero de un color azulado, lo que le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia y regresó junto a su mamá.

 

* * *

 

Se estiró en la silla, por fin habían acabado de vender y realmente estaba agotado.

Nunca había venido tanta gente, pero no le extrañó ya que afortunadamente cada vez llegaban más personas a comprar a la panadería. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar, tenía ganas de tomar un paseo.

Camino por las calles hasta llegar a un hermoso y solitario parque que se encontraba muy escondido en la ciudad, se paró entre las hermosas flores y decidió acostarse a dormir un rato.

 

* * *

 

Abrió sus ojos al sentir cosquillas en la cara, intentó enfocar su vista logrando reconocer al pequeño roedor de color azul que había visto en la mañana, sonriendo tomo al animalito entre sus manos.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

\- Vine a verte

Shion pegó un brinco y soltó al animalito, esa voz se le hacía muy conocida y no era la primera vez que la oía. Escucho una risa producida por el ratón que le hizo sonreír, sin duda ya sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes a verme?.– Preguntó con desespero el chico de ojos rojos.

Unos brazos lo rodearon y pudo sentir una respiración en su nuca. No pudo evitar sonrojarse conocía muy bien ese olor que desprendía la persona que estaba detrás suyo.

\- Nezumi.– Logró articular preso de su leve nerviosismo, semivolteándose para ver su rostro.

\- Hola.– Le respondió el peliazul sin dejar de abrazarlo y aspirando el olor de su cabello.

El peliblanco se volteó y lo abrazo fuertemente, “ _te extrañe_ ” fue lo que susurró Shion al oído del chico al cual estaba abrazado, provocando una sonrisa en este.

\- Y yo a ti

* * *

 

Después de un rato de estar abrazados los dos chicos se levantaron y decidieron ir a sentarse en uno de los bancos del parque sin soltar sus manos, para poder hablar con comodidad. Charlaron un par de horas hablando de todo lo que habían hecho durante ese año que no se habían visto.

\- ¡Increíble, Nezumi! Así que ahora eres un actor del teatro Bellas Artes. ¡Eso es magnífico! He escuchado que ese teatro es el mejor que hay en el mundo.

\- Sí, hace 6 meses y medio que comencé a trabajar en ese lugar.– Respondió con orgullo.

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba orgulloso de que Nezumi trabajara en lo que más le gustaba y no tuviera que hacer el papel de mujer como en el sector Oeste.

\- Y… ¿dónde estás viviendo?

\- En un pequeño departamento cerca del teatro, no es muy grande pero es cómodo y mucho mejor de donde vivía antes.– Sonrió un poco.– Pero basta de preguntas, vine a verte a ti.– Dijo con franqueza.

El de ojos rojos se sonrojó un poco y lo miró.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo a No 1.

\- ¿¡A vivir contigo!?.- Exclamó sorprendido.

– Sí… ¿Vendrás conmigo?.– Insistió mirándolo con anhelo.

Shion lo miró confuso y sin saber que responder, tenía una vida ahora junto a su nueva familia en No 3 pero sin Nezumi se sentía muy sólo y vacío. Era como si le faltara algo muy querido y preciado para él, sonriendo miro a los ojos azules del chico rata, perdiéndose en ellos un momento.

\- Sí quiero irme a vivir contigo.– Respondió decidido.

– Vamos, tenemos que ir a decirle a tu mamá.– Dijo Nezumi sonriendo y tomando su mano con seguridad.

Antes de comenzar a caminar, el peliazul se agacho un poco y le dio un dulce beso al más bajo, quien le sonrió avergonzado. Se separó de él y con la misma normalidad, comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Y así juntos y tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la casa de Shion para poder hablar con Karan. El peliblanco miró la mano que sostenía la suya con afecto, sabía que había tomado una buena decisión. Pronto su vida tendría un nuevo y muy bello comienzo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: a Nezumi le digo como “chico rata” ya que su nombre en japonés significa rata.


End file.
